I Promise
by OrangeWatermelon
Summary: Jane feels heartbroken. Will she ever be whole again? Why is the one person she loves the most, decides to hurt her the most.


"What do you want?" I ask. I look up from my book and just stare at him. He gives me a devious smile and sits down next to me. I look over the lake and stare at the giant squid splashing around in the water.

"Come on Jane, why so harsh, cant we talk?" he asks and grabs my hand.

I pull my hand away and start to walk on the shoreline of the lake. I hear him catch up and he takes a step in front of my blocking my path.

"Can't we just talk, I said I was sorry" he says.

"You didn't say you were sorry. You broke up with me in front of everyone and just laughed with Blaise after. I held my head up high and left the great hall, holding in my tears. You never said the words in sorry and why should you? You made up your mind that you didn't want to be together. There is nothing left to say!" I yell at him. I'm too angry and sad to hold my emotions inside of me.

His expression changes and I walk past him. "I had no choice" he yells from behind me. I turn around and look him dead in the eye.

"What do you mean you had no choice?" I ask not daring to move for I'm too intrigued to know what he is going to say.

"My father, he wouldn't want me to be dating a half blood" he says walking up to me. He stops right in front of me and we just look at each other.

"Since when have you ever cared about what your father thinks?" I ask.

"This may be hard to believe but I broke up with you to protect you" he says.

"Protect me? Since my parents died I have had no one to protect me and I have been fine. To be honest, I don't need anyone, not even you to protect me" i say and turn to walk away but he takes hold of my wrist and pull's me close to him.

With his hands around my waist, he whispers. "No matter what happens, or where we are in the future. I want you to know, I will always protect you". I look deep into his eyes and see and they are filled with sadness but there is a glint of happiness somewhere. I pull him close and wrap my arms around his neck. I don't know why but I want to take back everything I say.

I whisper into his ear. "I guess, just this once, you can be the one to protect me" I say. I lock eyes with his again. For a moment we just stare at each other. Then he pulls me in for a long, lingering kiss.

I go back to the first day I met him. We were in our third year. It was a Saturday and it was close to Christmas. Hannah and I were walking through honeydukes. We each bought a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. We were walking towards the Three Broomsticks when a boy with platinum blond hair walked into my path.

"Hello, I'm Draco. What is your name?" he asks.

"I'm Jane, and this is Hannah" I say.

He just stands there staring at me when a plump boy calls him from the doorway of Zonko's.

"Well I better be on my way. I'll see you around, Jane. Bye Hannah" he says and turns toward the boy.

"That was strange. Don't you think?" Hannah asks

"I think it's very strange but let's not think about that. All I want is a butterbeer" i say and grab hold of Hannah's arm. We make our way towards the Three Broomsticks. I look over at Zonko's one last time to see Draco standing outside talking to the boy. I look back at Hannah and follow her inside to get warm.

Draco pulls back from the kiss with a frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just dreading the moment I will have to say goodbye" he says and leans his forehead against mine.

I stare at him for a little while. Trying to take in what he just said. Goodbye? Why would he say goodbye?

"Maybe we don't have to say goodbye" I plead.

"I told you, it's the only way to protect you" he says.

"No I mean we can hang out, as friends" I say.

"I can't just be your friend, Jane" he says

"Why not?" I say.

"Because...because...I love you" he says.

"You love me?" is all I can say.

"Yes, I always have" he says.

"We may not be able to be together but..." before I can get my last out he pushes his lips against mine.

He pulls away and smiles.

"I should probably head back to the castle" he says. And turns to walk away but i pull him in for one last hug.

"Promise me something" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Promise me you will never say goodbye to me again" I says

"I promise" he says.

I let go of him and watch him walk towards the castle. I smile hang across my face as i continue my walk along the lake.


End file.
